Rosario to vampire :New beginning
by valash122
Summary: Tsukune failed his exams his father finds a slip that is dropped by a drunken priest, he is given a chance to start high school but what if this high school is filled with monsters, what if when he arrived at the bus stop there was 3 other ppl their waiting for the bus what if these guys became friends with him. TsukunexMoka Ocxkurumu OcxMizore OcxYukari OcxAkua(shes OOC) on hiatus


Today was the day for all students to see their exams to see who passed to go to High School, but one student in particular was nerves he didn't know if he passed or failed, he had brown hair, onyx colored eyes, and wore the school's normal attire black, his name was Tsukune Aono.

"God I hope I pass so I don't have to be here another year" thought Tsukune, right now he was sitting in his desk in last period before school ends waiting to see if he passed or not. When the teacher called him up he got even more nervous than he was not more than 5 mintues ago. "Tsukune Aono I am sorry to say this but you will have to come back next year to retake the exam." The teacher told him, after she told him he was depressed he hung his head down in shame.

After school Tsukune met up with the friends he had made, "Guys I passed!" yelled one of his friends.

"I did too I'm so glad I get to go to High school!" said another. "Hey there's Tsukune. Hey Tsukune did you pass?" said the oldest of the group. Tsukune looked up "Eh…N-no I got to come back for another year" his friends look at him with sympathy, "it's alright man you'll get their soon" and his friends left the class room they were hanging in. Tsukune left looking depressed. When he arrived home he slipped his shoes off and went up to his bed room and fell on his bed.

The next morning Tsukune awoke to his mother calling his name "TSUKUNE…TSUKUNE! Wake up, come here quick" he still had his school uniform on and socks, he came walking down stairs to hearing his mom and dad talking about something, when he walked in his parents smiled at him.

"Honey you know how you didn't pass your exam to go to high school?" asked his mother, still with a smile.

"Yes mom I don't like to be reminded that I have to attend another year" replied Tsukune, with his head to the ground.

"Well son your father got you into a School!" said his mother cheerful,

"Yes I have, I was walking home down an ally and I saw an old drunken priest and he dropped something, so when he left I walked over and picked it up to see what it was when I did and read it I hurried on home to tell your mother last night, son you don't have to worry about trying to find a job you can go to this school called Yokai Academy and We don't have to pay anything its free, you leave first thing tomorrow the bus will be waiting for you at the bus stop" said his father with a cheerful smile.

"O.K " replied Tsukune, he walked and grab the slip from his father and walked up to his room to take a shower, while he was in the shower he thought "why would they send their son to a school that I haven't ever heard of?"

After he got done with his shower he put his night clothes on and went to sleep to get ready for tomorrow…

The next day Tsukune got dressed into the Yokai Academy uniform its appearance was white button up shirt, red tie, green coat, tan pants, and belt. Shoes was whatever you wanted to wear. After he was dress he grab his slip, his backpack and went down stairs to eat breakfast, when he was done he left for the bus stop "Bye mom, bye dad I'm heading to the bus stop for my new school" said Tsukune while walking to the door.

"Alright son be safe and learn something" replied his dad while sitting at the table reading the daily newspaper and drinking his coffee.

"Be careful and make friends, I want you to write us whenever you can so we can know how you are doing at your new school sweety" said his mother with a voice that was sad and cheerful that her son was leaving to go to his new school.

"Alright mom I will, well I have to go bye" replied Tsukune while giving his mom a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

While on his way to the bus stop he was thinking about what this new school is going to be like and if he will be able to make friends and hopefully find a girlfriend that would be with him and not be a jerk to him. When he finally arrive at the bus stop he saw three other guys there waiting for the bus also but two wasn't wearing the school uniform and the other was wearing it but without the coat. The first boy he looked at had black hair the style looks just like Tsukune's but longer, he had brown eyes, black shirt, black pants, and black shoes, he also had headset on that was over his eyes listening to music. The second boy had the school uniform had long blonde hair and blue eyes, white button up shirt(first 3 buttons undone), tan pants, white shoes, and he also had a necklace on that looked like a moon shape. The final boy had short in the back and long in the front black hair, onyx colored eyes, his clothing is what caught Tsukune off guard he wore black shirt without the sleeves had 2 belts going around his torso, black pants with a belt going through the loops, black shoes, he also wore a trench coat that was cut by the shoulders to show it also was grey and silver colored, to finish his clothing he had a bracelet with something that looks like a rosary attached to it but you could hardly see it.

When the bus finally arrive they all loaded onto the bus, Tsukune sat in the front, blonde haired sat in the middle, one with headset sat 2 seats behind the blonde, and the last one sat in the very back. When they all were settle the bus driver closed the doors and began to head to the Academy. The ride was going to be very long.

It had already been 10 minutes of driving and the bus driver finally spoke a conversation "**you boys going to Yokai Academy?**" no one spoke at first but it was tsukune who spoke "yes sir I am this will be my first year" Blonde haired and the one and the back looked at tsukune shocked that a human was going to yokai, "**Yokai is a very scary place to go to**" replied the bus driver, now tsukune was starting to get nerves, "a scary school? How is that possible? Wait he must be trying to play a joke on me" thought Tsukune. Rest of the ride was in total silence. When they finally arrived the bus driver announced it "**Alright boys we have arrive hee hee**" all of them piled off the bus the four boys looked around and marveled the look of the place, Tsukune was in his thoughts "Very scary place"

He was brought out of this thoughts by the sound of the driver's voice "Be careful a lot of thing can happen at this school very bad things hee hee hee" before anyone could say anything he closed the door and drove off…..

After the bus drove off Tsukune was stuck there with three people he didn't know in till the blonde turned to him and walked over to Tsukune and held out his hand "My name is Rason Miyamosa, and Im a freshman at this school, hope we can be friends" asked the now named Rason.

"U-um S-sure my name is Tsukune Aono im new as well" replied Tsukune while shaking Rason's hand and smiling. The black haired boy walked up to him and said "Im Glazon Imon, Im new as well wanna be friends?" Asked the black haired boy named Glazon.

"Sure it's always good to make new friends" replied Tsukune shaking Glazon's hand. Tsukune then looked at the other boy "Who is he, he seems friendly" asked Tsukune.

Rason told him "I don't know but he seems he can't hear us", Glazon walked up in front of the other boy

"hey what's your name? Mines Glazon Imon" the boy looked at him and replied "names Dark Kuyumaya" then he started walking the direction of the school.

While they were walking Tsukune, Rason, and Glazon were having a conversation.

"Hey Tsukune I'm just wondering no offense but you're a human but why are you going to a school for monsters?" asked Glazon while looking ahead.

"I-I don't know my father got this slip from a drunk priest in a alley way that the priest dropped so I got here by accident" replied Tsukune while also be scared that this is a school for monsters.

"Ahh don't worry we won't tell anyone that your human hell we will protect you from the ones that hate humans, by the way im an angel" said Rason he was looking at the sky while walking.

"A-an A-angel? I thought they didn't have human forms or body's I thought they were just spirits, that's what I was told" asked Tsukune while nerves.

"Yes I'm a real angel Tsukune with powers, and that's true but we watch over the human world but I was banish from heaven because I attacked a human to protect a girl who was being raped" replied Rason while his head was downcasted.

"That's horrible Rason and I can't believe they banished you for that" Tsukune said in shock that angel's get banished from Heaven.

"Yea it was I'm banished in till they see that I have proven my self again" Rason replied sadly while still looking.

Tsukune looked over at Glazon "hey Glazon if I may what type of monster are you?"

Glazon replied in a monotone "you'll have to find out yourself of what I am"

Rason and Tsukune were surprised that he didn't tell them but they let it go when they looked at Dark,

Rason was the one to ask him "Hey buddy what type of monster are you?"

"Im a Shadow Demon that was created by thousands of souls" replied the shadow demon in his usual tone.

"well we're all friend we got a human, angel, an unknown, and a shadow demon I don't believe anyone would fuck with you tsukune" said Rason while looking at tsukune with a smirk

"yea I guess I hope no one does" replied Tsukune.

After walking what seemed like forever for to them they finally saw the gates of the school were there were a lot of students. The four boys past through the crowd of students to get to the opening ceremony for the freshmen. When they got to the gym they took four seats in the back to get out first, When the Ceremony was over.

When the Headmaster finally got done with what he had to say he let the students go to their homerooms. Tsukune, Rason, Glazon, and Dark went to the Headmasters office to turn in their slips to be in the academy. They arrived at his office and knocked they heard a voice on the other side "**Come in**" Rason was the one to open the door and first one to step in than it was the others followed after. When they all were inside the door closed behind them, it scared Tsukune but he tried to hide it but couldn't. Tsukune looked at the Headmaster and thought "he must be a monster as well cause him and that bus driver have the same glowing eyes they must be related" The headmaster looked at all of them and his eyes fell onto Tsukune "**hmm so he did get the slip that I dropped that night good**" than he continued on "**well to be in this school I will need your slips that you had to sign**" All four of the boys pulled out their slips and handed them to the headmaster, "**ah good, you four are now in rolled in Yokai Academy**" said the headmaster with his creepy grin "**heres your schedules and your keys to your rooms at the dorm room now go I have work to do as well**"

After they left his office all four boys looked at each other.

Tsukune was the first to speak "he was very creepy"

"Yea he was the second person I seen today with glowing white eyes!" Rason replied in surprise as well

"he was really weird smiling like that all the time really freaky" said Glazon saying what was on his mind as well.

"So what classes do you guys have?" ask Tsukune "I got Ms. Nekonome as homeroom teacher, then I have English Mr. Sparks, Math Mrs. Kagome, PE, and Woodshop what about you guys?

"I have the same schedule tsukune" replied Glazon with a smile

"same" replied Rason shocked two of his friends has the same schedule as him

"I also have the same classes" Said Dark, the other 3 were shock that he spoke to them

"wow he spoke to us, I thought he didn't like us" said Glazon in total shock that the guy that they road on the bus with and walked here with never said anything to them but his name and what monster he is.

"Well we better get to homeroom before we get detention on the first day" said Tsukune in a droop look he did not want detention on his records already.

"alright lets go" replied Rason in joy to see what this school will be like.

They started their way to homeroom to start their first day of school for the year, it took them about 10 minutes to find Ms. Nekonome's classroom but they found it. They knocked on the door to enter the class room.

5 minutes before the knock

We are in Mrs. Nekonome's classroom for homeroom.

"Good morning class My name is Mrs. Nekonome and I am going to be your homeroom teacher this year, I am going to tell you that this school is for monsters, what we learn at this school is how to co-exist with humans because of right now Humans are the rulers of this planet, they have technology, weapons, and they out number us. So for learning we will stay in human form during school at all times, we have rules as well as that one rule 1. Don't tell anyone what type of monster you are rule 2. Never show your true form on school grounds. That is the rules for this Academy nya." Said Ms. Nekonome while smiling the whole time.

A student in the back raised his hand, "yes you in the back whats your question?" asked Ms. Nekonome

"Why don't we just eat the humans? the males only and the females molest them?" he has slick back hair, piercings on his face, wore a Hawaiian button up shirt, tan pants, and black shoes, you should know who he is his name is Saizou Komiya.

"Nya, because the humans out number us and we don't wont the humans to think of us as low anymore that's the importance of this school" said Ms. Nekonome tired of this student's stupidity of wanting to molest human women. "Now clas-"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Ms. Nekonome couldn't finish because there was a knock at the classroom door

"I wonder who that could be" whispered Ms. Nekonome while walking to the door.

When she got to the door and opened it she was surprised to see four students standing there "Umm may I help you young men?" Asked Ms. Nekonome

"We were wondering is this Ms. Nekonome's classroom us four are new students we just got back from giving our slips back to the headmaster of the school" asked Rason cheerful

"Um yes this is my class I'm Ms. Nekonome" replied Ms. Nekonome "Come in and introduce yourselves to the class."

All four boys walked in and stand in front of the class Tsukune was the first to introduce himself to the class.

"My name is Tsukune Aono" after his introduction was done he stepped back where he stood before, he had a girl sitting behind a girl with dark blue hair with blue eyes, she had silver hair, ruby red eyes, and wearing the school outfit her name was Moka Akashiya.

Next who stepped forward was Rason "I am Rason Miyamosa, I hope we can all be friends" He stepped back in place one girl in the back she had blue hair was looking at him with a small blush her name was Kurumu Kurono the succubus.

Third person was Glazon he stepped forward at first he didn't say anything then he did "Names Glazon Imon" how he said it was like a don't fuck with me saying, after he was done he stepped back, there was a girl sitting behind a silver haird and ruby eyed girl she had black haid, wearing black boots, black Chinese outfit that had flowers on the skirt part her name was Akua Shuzen.

The final boy was Dark He stepped up with a blank expression "my name is dark kuyumaya" then he stepped back as well he was getting eyes from a girl that was sitting infront of Moka Akashiya, her name was Mizore Shirayuki.

After introductions were finish Ms. Nekonome told the boys to find a place to seat "alright boys go choose a place to sit" the boys did as they were told Dark sat in front of Saizou, Tsukune sat to the left of Dark, Rason Sat in the back on the right side of Kurumu, only one who couldn't find a seat was Glazon, Everyone was looking at him he looked around the room to see if all the seats were taken they all were. Glazon then walked up to the teacher "Hey Ms. Nekonome theres no more seats" she looked at him then she looked around the room "Oh my you are correct all of them are filled" she replied, Glazon then looked at her then asked "Where am I so pose to sit" "I'll have to go get you a desk or you can get a student to show you to the closet to get one from there" said Ms. Nekonome with a smile

Glazon just looked at her then turned around "So who wants to show me where I can get a desk to bring it here?" asked Glazon, no one rose their hand at all after a couple a seconds the girl that sat behind the silver haired girl rose her hand "I'll show you" she said nicely "alright" Glazon replied with a smile.

Glazon and the girl left the class room to go to the closet to get a spare desk for him to sit in, Glazon looked at the girl for a minute before asking "Whats your name"

She looked at him then responded " Akua Shuzen it's nice to meet you Glazon"

"Nice name, and it's nice to meet you to Akua-chan" replied Glazon while smiling at her

She looked at him shock for putting the suffix chan on her name, she asked him "so I guess sense you put the chan on my name we are friends now correct?"

He looked at her and gave her a nod that meant he wanted to be friends "why wouldn't I wont to be friends with a beautiful girl like you"

She turned her head and started walking again "because who wants to be friends with me everyone hates me because I'm a vampire" she said with her head hung low.

"Well you broke one rule but who cares I don't hate vampires their quite unique to be honest I'll be friends with you no matter what and plus im friends with 3 other guys the ones that introduced themselves." He replied nicely with a smile at her

"Y-you W-would be friends with me?" she asked he gave her a nod then the unexpected happen she jumped on him, they both fell to the ground. Glazon was shocked to see a girl hugging him while on top of him

"Yes Yes I have a friend besides my sisters" She shouted while still being on top of Glazon hugging him to death.

"Umm not that I mind this position and we just met but we should be getting back with the desk" said Glazon while not trying to sound perverted.

She looked up and she realized their position she was on top hugging him, she blushed with embarrassment and jumped up quickly with a "sorry"

"it's ok don't worry no harm done" replied Glazon "but we should get back to class"

So he picked up the desk and went back to class, they arrived back and Glazon put the desk behind Akua's and he sat down, then he started looking out the window glad that he made another friend.

The rest of the week went by smoothly Akua and Glazon introduce their friends to each other, Akua introduce her sisters Moka and Kokoa the latter was calling them weak and shouldn't be friends with lower beings. Moka was eyeing tsukune intently she thought she could go unnoticed but Glazon saw her eyeing tsukune "she must know hes human, wouldn't doubt it us vampires can sense humans anytime we want but I hope she doesn't know im a vampire" thought Glazon.

It was Monday start of a new week and it was lunch time and they all sat at one table Moka, Mizore, Kurumu, Kokoa, Yukari, Akua, Glazon, Dark, Rason, and Tsukune. Akua and Glazon sat beside each other and the others sat by whoever. Everyone was silent for a bit before it was Kurumu who started a conversation "So what clubs are you guys going to join they are coming up pretty soon" everyone at the table sat there thinking in till Glazon spoke "I don't know really I guess I have to look around to see what they got" everyone agreed that they will wait in till the next day to see what club they choose.

No one spoke anymore after that in joying their lunches in till Saizou and 4 other guys came up behind Glazon " why are you girls hanging out with these losers you should come hang out with us we can protect you better than these weaklings especially that one" said Saizou while pointing at Tsukune, he then walked over and grab tsukune by the neck of his shirt " he is weak and pathetic who would hang out with some like this he couldn't even beat a fly if he tried" laughed Saizou and the other 4 laughed as well. Everyone else was fearing for Tsukune cause he might get crushed or killed by this guy.

Glazon then looked at Tsukune and then looked at the table"if you value your life I advise that you put him down now or I'll kill all 5 of you without any remorse" said Glazon with a cold and deadly voice.

Everyone at the table Moka(inner theres no outer in this story), Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, Kokoa, Akua, and Rason looked at him as he was crazy it was Rason who asked "man are you crazy you can't fight all of them they will kill you"

everyone else agreed but was surprised that Dark was the next to speak "trust Glazon" is all he said, they all looked at him and thought "How did he hear us" they then turned back to Glazon who was standing now and walking on the other side of the table.

"I said put him down didn't I if you don't I will kill you" said Glazon again with the same voice

"HAHAHA like you can kill me you little bitch" laughed Saizou who back handed Glazon

He was then tumbling in the dirt and came to a stop

Everyone at the table was shock it was Akua who yelled out "GLAZON!"

"Haha what a weakling" Saizou said arrogant he then threw Tsukune on the ground and started to transform "Ill beat every single one of you guys to death and take these women myself…..GET THEM BOYS" Yelled Saizou.

Then the unexpected happen all the girls were shock to hell in back, wings shot out and ripped Rason's shirt off, his eyes started to glow golden, then the girls looked at Dark he saw a guy running straight at Mizore he got up and disappeared in a black wisp and appeared beside Mizore and blocked the attack that was aimed at her when he did he said "I Don't like people who don't treat women right!" his eyes turn pure black and he attacked the troll punching the monster through tables and trees while invisible.

Moka, Akua, Kokoa, Mizore, Kurumu, and Yukari were all shocked that these guys are truly power s-class ranked, fighting low monsters.

They then heard Saizou "ah just us 2 guys and 6 lovely women to ourselves HAHA" Saizou and the 2 others were about to attack in till everyone stopped what they were doing, they are were looking for that powerful demonic aura, they then looked over to where Glazon was it was dusty where you couldn't see through it in till they saw a shadowy figure walking out of the dust toward them, when he was out of the dust everyone's eyes widen there in his vampire form was none other than Glazon his appearance changes, his eyes were no long onyx color they were dark blue and slitted, his hair was black and silver, his fangs were longer, to anyone looking at him he looked like a complete badass.

He then said in a powerful voice "**I warned you to put him down and you didn't I don't let anyone harm my friends, now let's get wild**" he disappeared and kicked Saizou right in the face sending him flying the kick was so hard it knocked him out, he then turned to the other 2 "**Leave now or become like him a piece of trash" **

they didn't hesitate they left in a hurry leaving the others behind.

Dark and Rason walked back over to them Dark was carrying Mizore, she was blushing, he then placed her down " you are safe now" dark said and she just nodded.

Rason then looked at Glazon "Holy Shit I wouldn't of guess that you were a vampire man" he then smirked while looking at Akua " I guess sense she's a vampire I guess you're gonna fall in love with her am I correct?" he looked at Glazon who didn't put his rosary back on yet, everyone was waiting for the answer even Akua.

Glazon then looked at Akua "**that day when she volunteered to help me get a desk I fell in love with her even tho she didn't know I was a vampire I knew she was though, after a week of getting to know one another I fell even more in love with her, so I already have fallen for her" **he said with a smile

Everyone was shock to the core even Akua she walked up to him "You love me and you knew I was a vampire as well, I like you as well when I saw you the first day I fell in love with you so do you want to be my boyfriend?" she asked hoping he says yes.

Glazon's answer was spill he couldn't take it anymore so he just kissed her right on the lips shocking everyone around them and her widening her eyes, for a good second or so she didn't kiss back then she started to. He licked her bottom lip asking for entrance she oblige and they started tongue kissing in till they had to separate for air, both was looking in each other's eyes "wow" both said at the same time.

Cough Cough

They both looked at their friends with questioning looks

"We have to get to our next class lets go" said Rason

"**Ok let me click on my rosary" **replied Glazon, he took his rosary out everyone saw it, the metal part was black and the gem in the middle was silver, he then clipped it on his eyes went back to normal and his hard went back to being completely black. He looked at his friends

"Ok I'm ready lets go" said Glazon

They went to their classes hoping today will go smoothly but unknown to them all their troubles have just begun with new enemies, friends, and relationships to make.


End file.
